


All To Myself

by Varydox



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Worship, Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, demoncest mention, light biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox
Summary: Solomon finally gets Penelope all to himself
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	All To Myself

The hallway was uncharacteristically quiet for a Friday evening at RAD, especially with exams being so near. Most days now, students were constantly bustling through the halls of the campus as they studied or went off to their various clubs, but apparently everyone decided to clear out as it was a three day weekend while staff continued to prepare upcoming lessons. Penelope was not a member of the student council, however due to her dorming with six of them, she was stuck waiting for them. Despite a few months having gone by, the eldest of the demon brothers continued to insist that either Mammon or Beelzebub guard her so she would not be alone. As she sat waiting for the meeting to end, a calm pleasant voice belonging to an annoying individual carried to her.

"I heard Lucifer put the brothers on a texting ban," Solomon smirked, causing Penelope to groan.

"What do you want?" she asked him. This wasn't the first time she had spoken to the wizard, the first time was when he announced to her that demons knew when human females were at their most fertile, which also happened to be her first day on campus. Sure, he had apologized to her the next day, but it had been incredibly embarrassing nonetheless and the more she heard about Solomon, the more she felt that she didn't trust him; and yet, she wanted to be proven wrong and find that he wasn't really a bad guy.

"I wanted to see if you would like to spend time with me," he leaned on a locker, watching her like a cat might watch a bird through a window.

She raised an eyebrow. He always seemed so straightforward, but there was something in his eyes that she didn't like. He had never done anything that seemed sketchy but something always felt so off about him. Given how everyone treated Asmodeus in regards to his pact with Solomon - Beelzebub had even used the word "slavery" - it made her wary of him.

"Spend time with?"

"Yes, the angels will be out after dinner and you mentioned needing assistance with your tasks," he nodded with that cocky grin that often brought a flustered blush to her cheeks, something the fifth demon, Asmodeus, knew how to take care of. "I'm top in my classes, so I thought I'd do the neighborly thing and offer you assistance as well as anything else you might like to do. Is it not important to get to know the other members of the program, too?"

He had a point. Asmodeus was adamant that his brothers did not know the nature of his pact with the sorcerer. Shouldn't she take his word for it? The avatar of lust had assured her on multiple occasions that Solomon was just reserved and perhaps a little awkward around others, but that there was nothing wrong with him as so many believed. Against her better judgement she agreed to go have dinner at Purgatory Hall, much to her housemates chagrin.

As she fended off the questions from the brothers as to what the hell she had meant by "I'm having dinner at Purgatory Hall" and needing to practically shove Mammon out of Asmodeus' room so she could bathe and change. Of the six brothers she had gotten to know, only one didn't ask why she wasn't having dinner with them. Asmodeus had mentioned to her that thanks to their pact and how close they were, Solomon and Asmodeus shared a mental and emotional link that allowed them to share thoughts, emotions, and even imagery. 

"You'll have to tell me all about it when you come home Sunday!" Asmodeus grinned as he put various oils into the large bathing pool.

"Sunday?" Penelope shook her head. "I'm just staying for dinner and some studying. I'll be home tonight."

It was no use trying to convince him that this was anything other than a weekend getaway date. Asmodeus was practically vibrating with excitement, saying how his two favorite humans were finally going to hang out alone, and he couldn't wait. If he took notice of Penelope's blush, he didn't say anything about it as he gushed about the last time he and Solomon had an Asmo-Party and how it had been too long as Solomon had been in the human world tracking down a rogue demon that was causing trouble. That was certainly interesting to her, how Solomon actually helped people by using his pacts. It definitely painted him in a better light the way Asmodeus talked about him; a little thought came to her that perhaps it wouldn't be too bad to join the two of them the next time Solomon and Asmodeus went out- if they even wanted her around, that was.

The dinner itself was far quieter than the ones at the House of Lamentation and in a way, Purgatory Hall residents felt similar to her own family before the accident. It was welcomed, though she couldn't help but steal glances at the sorcerer and wonder what exactly his motive was for wanting to spend time with her. She couldn't use magic, she didn't have any knowledge of the Devildom or demons beyond what she had learned during her time here. So what could he possibly want with her? After dinner and helping clean up with Luke, she soon found herself whisked away to Solomon's room once the angels had left the dormitory.

"So...what's the real reason you want to spend time with me?" She finally asked as they worked through one of her tasks.

"Isn't it obvious? We're the only humans here, why shouldn't we get to know each other better?" 

She raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. He was completely stoic in his expression. "I think I prefer demons."

His lips curled into a cocky smile as his eyes turned away from the tome and towards her own. He leaned towards her as his honeyed words flowed sweetly from his lips.

"Don't you miss the sound of another human's voice? The feeling of another human's touch?"

Penelope's cheeks darkened as she grew flustered, almost afraid of looking at him, looking down at the desk as though the mane of dark curls that framed her face might be hiding the fact that she was blushing from his whisper in her ear.

"After how much time you've spent with demons, should you even be calling yourself human anymore?"

She wished it sounded more confident, but she knew her tone had betrayed her. She was certain he would laugh at her, chuckle, scoff; she would have welcomed it as it might have upset her and changed how she currently felt, but he didn't. The truth was, she had been falling for him this entire time.

"May I show you just how human I am?" Solomon answered her with a question. 

It sent a shiver down her spine in the best way. Beelzebub, Mammon, and Asmodeus were incredible, naturally, but aside from their first meeting, it wasn't as though Solomon had ever been unkind or mean to her. Had she allowed hearsay and rumors to dominate and sway her opinion? With his question, she almost felt a kinship with him, wondering if it could be possible for someone like him to be so isolated from the normal human condition that he might crave someone a little ordinary. That made her want him even more. Turning her head to meet his gaze, sensing something in those eyes that looked like a night sky with a hint of sun beginning to rise that was… lonely.

"Please…" she whispered. "Solomon, show me."

If he had not spent thousands of years training his emotions and body, he could have moaned right then and there. Instead, his cocky expression softened at how quickly and accurately this had worked. He didn't expect her to give in, if anything he had thought she might try to hurt him and storm out and eventually come back to him once she had mulled it over. But, other humans continue to surprise over the course of time.

Gently, careful not to touch her hair in the event her head might be sensitive, he caressed her cheeks with a featherlight touch, as if she might be made of glass. A thought came from Asmodeus 'She won't disappear'. Yes, but what if she evaporated before him like she had in so many of his dreams as of late? And yet, here she was, flesh and blood allowing him to touch her as he gazed into her incredible eyes. Had they both stopped breathing? How long had he been holding her face like she was the most precious person in the universe? Carefully, his hands moved to her jaw, chin, lips… she had worn make up for this meeting. Some silly thought entered his mind "did she wear it for me?" but he pushed it away for it did not matter. She always looked beautiful, he thought so the day he met her, his odd outburst had been one of panic, something he had not felt around a woman in a very long time. He was jealous that he experienced things through Asmodeus, and needed to close off his bond with him on multiple occasions when the demon king of lust and the human woman were together, not even just for sex, but even sweet moments. He often found himself imagining that he was the one she was clinging to, that she was holding his hand through the Devildom streets, that he could be the one making her smile and laugh, that those were his arms wrapped around her beautiful body holding her tight and hearing her admissions of love. 

She had reached out to touch his face now, her hands were so warm and soft he couldn't help but lean into her touch. He needed this. He needed her. He didn't care if it seemed pathetic that the tables had turned so unexpectedly, he just desperately wanted to touch every inch of her and for her to do the same to him. And by some grace, she wanted the same. His lips grazed her own before it was clear to him that she wanted him too. They were so soft, her lips, each kiss filled with need that was so clearly not driven by lust. This was not lust.

"Nell…"

He had never said her name like that before. Whatever this was, he didn't want it to end and could only hope and pray that she might feel the same way. Her hands were soon meeting at the nape of his neck, playing with the shorter hairs there as his own fingertips stroked her neck to her shoulders.

"Is this alright?" He asked, a momentary panic that she might not be enjoying this, that this was just his imagination.

"Keep going," she pressed her lips against his, marveling in just how badly she had been needing this connection. She didn't want to pull away from him, wished she had done this long before now. "Anywhere you want."

With a short nod, his lips were soon trailing her jawline, it tickled her slightly but before it could make her giggle, he was soon kissing along her neck. He alternated between soft and rough kisses, varying lengths of time, a love bite, a suck, then another kiss… never in her life had she been kissed like this by a human. She knew that there was more to Asmodeus than just lust, but it was almost as if her body, like her mind, was so aware that Solomon was just as human as she is and that she had been loving supernatural beings of immense power for months and had willfully been ignoring her own fragility. She trailed her hands to his chest, feeling each muscle, except his damn clothes were in the way.

"Wait-!" She stopped, her cheeks warm and reddened from her blush. 

"Something wrong?" He looked confused, and wondered if perhaps she was regretting this.

"How … how far are you alright with us going?"

The question surprised him, was it not clear how badly he wanted her? He didn't truly know her past, he knew bits and pieces that Asmodeus gave him just from their bond, not meant to be a betrayal on the demon's part. He gently placed his hands upon her own, splaying her fingers out to intertwine them with his. It was reassuring for her, to look in his eyes and see that there was an unspoken affection within them that calmed her significantly and told her more than what he would be able to properly convey through words. How long had he been waiting for her?

He began to remove his shirt, revealing that he was far more muscular than she would have guessed, but what truly caught her attention were the tattoos, if they even were tattoos. In actuality, they almost looked like scars but they were so precise, they couldn't have been… right? She noticed one that had the name "Asmodeus" taking up a fair amount of space on his left pectoral.

"Solomon-"

"Shall we continue now that you can feel me?"

"Are you sure?"

His lips pressed against her own once more, taking her hands and guiding them to his chest so she could feel the raised markings, they didn't feel like tattoos at all, and she found that her fingers were enjoying feeling the texture. Likewise, another human touching him like this, unfamiliar with sigils or how they worked was comforting. Asmodeus, of course, made a habit of touching the other sigils in erotic ways- stroking them, gliding his tongue across their borders, knowing it could give them a rush of pleasure, and naturally they knew which demon was causing it. Sometimes, if Solomon was with Asmodeus as well as another demon, the demon king of lust would tease his pact mates sigil to watch them writhe. It was a game for him to bring them down using their brand on Solomon's flesh and challenge them to try and do the same. 

_"It's Asmodeus, it will be so easy! The guy is constantly horny! Ruin him!"_

And yet, he'd simply smirk as he pleasured his master with his mouth, watching as the other demon's face was painted with confusion when he didn't become a cum covered mess before their eyes. In a show of dominance and resolve, Asmodeus would often bite his own sigil, evident to Penelope as her finger tips found deep puncture wounds within it. Touching them seemed to make her want to be even closer to him, her kisses becoming more intense while his hand glided to hold her sides Taking a calculated risk, he pulled away, wanting to see and feel more of her. To his happiness, Penelope seemed to have the same idea as Solomon did; as she pulled her dress over her head, he dropped his hands to her thighs, lifting her up as she clung to him, not letting go even as she felt his bed against her back. Her own hands dropped to his belt buckle, then the button of his pants, freeing him from them as he felt himself growing hard at her touch. Her body was a vision of beauty to him, her skin was smooth and well cared for. As his eyes roamed her form, he could see clearly defined core muscles, reminding him that she was a proficient dancer and how Asmodeus had mentioned to him that she spent a lot of her time at the gym.

"Something wrong?" she asked, looking up at him. The Devildom's moon was shining through a small window, the light reflecting off the demonic sigils made her think of tales of Greek gods disguising themselves as beautiful objects to seduce mortal women and how bewitching Solomon looked in this moment. At her question, he gave a low chuckle and shook his head.

"Not at all, I'm simply enjoying seeing the goddess before me."

He laughed again as she covered her blushing face with both of her hands, rubbing her thighs together as his words brought on a whole new level of blush. There was no way he had been thinking of her like that, right?

"Don't hide from me, I want to look at you," he crooned before finding the front clasp of her bra. He could see as the pierced nipples began to harden from the cool air in the room, thankfully the shine of the moon against the barbells reminded him to not just dive in. Spreading her legs apart, hearing a breathy moan too - he'd have to remember that she enjoys this - and settling his body between her thighs, he cupped both of her breasts, splaying out his fingers as he gently massaged them. She looked so beautiful with that smile on her face, but he wanted to hear her again, commit every sound she made to memory. It didn't matter if one day she would be gone and he would be alone once more, he would remember tonight and every moment he was blessed to spend with her.

Penelope's hands were in Solomon's hair again as he formed his mouth to the shape of her nipple, his tongue hot against her skin. Her breath hitched as he sucked on her, pulling away to kiss her breast, his teeth grazing her in a teasing fashion. His ministrations definitely rivaled those of Asmodeus', although considering how close the two were, she couldn't say she was very surprised. The bumps of his tongue, warmth of his mouth heating up the metallic jewelry sent jolts of desire straight to her clit and into her very core. For months, when Penelope thought of Solomon, she imagined him to be cold, unfeeling besides his typical cocky expressions and subdued chaotic behavior. Yet, he was warm, loving as his lips kissed her breast, into the valley between them, until her other nipple was soon enveloped by his mouth. A quick glance up to her face told Solomon everything he needed to know- her smile was one that conveyed how much Penelope was enjoying the way he was worshipping her body. He moved slowly and deliberately, especially when he felt her thighs start to squeeze around him as he lay on top of her and her hips began to move upwards. Perhaps if his original thoughts of how tonight would have worked, he may have teased her for being so needy, but Solomon was certainly no stranger to desire. It was clear to him that she did want him, might have been attracted to him for some time, and he was not going to let her slip away after one night back to the strained acquaintanceship they had before she had asked him to show her what he was like. 

"You're beautiful, Penelope," he kissed the other nipple once more before he moved to her navel, her abdominals were fairly defined and he found she was ticklish. Her giggles brought a smile to his lips, this was nothing like consorting with witches who were happy to spend a night with a powerful sorcerer like himself, no doubt they hoped he'd slip up and they may find themselves impregnated. Some had even tried to fake it, or lie and say a child was his but it took very little investigating to see these were falsehoods. There was no fun, no joy, no true sense of just being human; it was a chore with them and Asmodeus often would succumb to his demonic nature of lust to the point he couldn't fake being a human anymore. But Penelope was a spark, she was life, a flame in what felt like a void, and her laughter brought an ache to his chest; it was almost as if she was a reminder of when he had everything in the palms of his hands.

"Stop stop!" She laughed, but she didn't try very hard to stop him from just barely grazing her skin with his lips.

"Alright, I won't tease you anymore," he grinned at her, the contented look she gave him making his heart swell. "But I'm not done worshipping this perfect body of yours yet."

She covered her face again, the compliment was similar she had received in the human world but the tone and cadence of his voice, she knew he was not coming from a place of lust or malicious intent like the men and occasional women who would say such things when she worked. She felt a rush of desire as he spread her legs open once more and kissed her inner thighs.

"Fuck, Solomon~" she groaned as her spread her lips, cold air licking at her clit. Her blush was back, she could hear just how wet she was, her body praising Solomon for a job well done.

"Do you want to? I'd like to taste you first," he kissed her entrance, earning another moan from Penelope for him to file away in his memories. She was already glistening; she may not have cum yet, but her arousal shone for him. Before she could answer, he had flattened his tongue and swiped it across her, she tasted sweet, like some kind of candied fruit he couldn't put his finger on. After licking his lips, Solomon tasted her a second time, grazing the right side of her clit in the process, causing her to shudder and move her hips up to meet him.

"Please, Solomon," Penelope moaned. "I want you- ah!" 

He smirked as his fingers entered her, curling against her walls, determined to make her cum at least once before he finally buried his cock into her. As he methodically and strategically moved his fingers inside of her, she had thrown her head back into the soft pillows, arching her back off the mattress. Somehow, she felt more sensitive than normal, and she couldn't help but wonder if Asmodeus had pulled some lust demon magic on her or if Solomon really was this good. It didn't take long before her moans and cries of pleasure became strained as her walls clenched around his two fingers, but he didn't stop his movements until it was clear she was coming down from her high. As her vision cleared, she looked up at him, her pupils blown out, hair a mess, breathing hard. He smiled before removing his boxers, using his hand that was covered with her arousal to stroke himself. A sigh betrayed his own desire as he watched her sit up and start to crawl towards him, lips meeting again. 

"Won't you let me taste you, Star Man?" 

"No, I want you too badly," he had to admit, returning the kiss.

"Next time, I'll blow you away," she grinned, "I know a great position- if you think you can handle it."

When she winked and as Solomon's brain processed that she had said "next time" he felt a drop of precum run onto his thumb, his body starting to give in to the desire as if she was igniting a completely new type of lust within him. In a way, it reminded him of the second time he and Asmodeus had lain together oh so many years ago. He nodded, confirmation that yes, he'd be able to keep up with whatever she was planning as she bit her lower lip and gestured for him to sit on the edge of his bed. As he followed her direction, she slipped off of the bed, walking around to meet him giving him one more sweet kiss - filled with fire and affection - before turning around so she was no longer facing him. In an almost agonizingly slow fashion, she reached behind her to stroke his length and angle him towards her entrance before sitting upon him.

"S-Solomon~" she cried out for him as the head of his cock pressed past her entrance, her aching walls clinging to him while his member slowly slipped into her. He was bigger than he looked, deliciously so as his hands grasped her hips. Despite how well built and toned she was, there was a softness to her that was beyond description, it even rivaled Asmodeus' female form, one Solomon loved to indulge in when he was craving such company. He kissed her back and shoulders blades, earning Solomon more of her sweet moans.

He hooked his arms under her knees, unable to help but think about what Asmofrus might say if he were here with them - no doubt the demon would take immense pleasure in seeing his humans wrapped up like this. Perhaps they would invite him next time, after all Penelope had said there would be a next time. Her legs wide spread, cool air upon her clit, face buried in her hair, Solomon cock embedded into the warmth of her core already had her moaning his name before he'd even begun to move. 

She lay her head back onto his shoulder, trying to roll her hips against him while he kissed her neck, just beneath her ear, as he suddenly snapped his hip upwards. Penelope's earlier orgasm helped Solomon slip in and out of her, her juices coating his member, groaning as he fucked her and he felt the avatar of lust doing a little spying, whispering encouragement into his thoughts.

_"No fair, Master, no mirror?" Asmodeus was purring, not sounding jealous in the least. "You should have recorded this~"_

"Fuck, Nelly~" he began to suck on her neck, picking up the speed of his thrusts. "So beautiful…"

"F-fill me more," Penelope gasped. "So good~!"

His lips curled into a smile against her skin. He could see some discoloration around her neck, a trademark of Asmodeus', a way of marking human lovers as his to show other demons not to touch them. There were other marks he only recognized from seeing on Asmodeus himself- through their bond he knew they belonged to Mammon and Beelzebub. So, she liked being marked? Although, he wanted to avoid using magic this time, after all, he was showing her how human he was, so best to leave the supernatural out of this...for now.

"Fuck me, Solomon!" she arched her back, hands reaching behind her to grasp his hair. In response, Solomon found the strength to sit up, causing her body to curl up and allow his length to slip even deeper into her, his hips feeling some strain from the awkward position, but it did feel amazing.

"I want… to see you," he slowed his thrusts, to carefully lower her legs, the groan in his throat as he fought his body's desire to rut into her as deep as he could go. He managed not to groan when the velvety warmth of her walls were no longer enveloping his cock, but as she turned to face him, taking him in once more, he inhaled sharply. It was getting harder to fend off his mounting orgasm; his balls ached, Asmodeus was often ordered to take care of him quickly, it was rare these days that Solomon relished in the physical connection between himself and his favorite demon. They weren't dating but it was no secret that Asmodeus absolutely adored him, wanted to be with him, would have given everything to be with Solomon the way the sorcerer needed love. Solomon was no fool, he knew, but as much as he did love his Asmodeus, his craving for a human who loved him back grew stronger with each passing year.

Penelope's soft breasts pressed against his chest as she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him hard was all he could have wanted over the last couple thousand years, if only it could be forever lasting. Her hand slipped between them, toying with her clit as he slammed into her; it wasn't long before her walls were clenching around him, milking his cock to release his seed deep into the confines of her cunt. She wanted to be filled to the brim with his cum and he was more than willing to oblige. He wanted to scream her name, yet it rolled off his tongue like a quiet word of reverence, as though she truly were a goddess that he was worshipping her and asking for atonement for the disrespect he had shown at the beginning of the year.

"Nelly~" 

"Solomon~!"

She smiled, resting her head against him as he lay back, basking in the afterglow of sex. She chuckled slightly as she clung to him, closing her eyes and taking in what had just happened. Like him, she knew this wasn't a lust driven encounter.

"Very human," she cooed with a satisfied grin, kissing his chest where Asmodeus' sigil lay.

"If you're ever missing humans, you know how to find me."

So he was back to acting like that, was he? She squeezed her walls around him intentionally, pleased with the moan he let out.

"You were amazing," she told him, this time planting a kiss on his lips, like one might do to their significant other. "Pop the question, Star Man, I know you want to~ or will I have to milk your cock dry until you admit your feelings?"

His surprise was soon replaced with that smile that had annoyed her over the course of the semester.

"I'll admit I love you when I can't fill you anymore, Nell," he smirked not realizing his words until far too late when she was looking down at him, a steaming blushing mess.

"Sounds like I better get to work~"


End file.
